Porque el seme va primero
by Aisakarin
Summary: Por fin las vacaciones de verano y Heiji por suerte las pasará con su mejor amigo en Tokio. Obvio HattorixKudo
1. 1- Odio la historia

Y ahí estaba él… El más grande de los detectives que ha pisado Japón acostado en la cama sin nada que hacer un sábado por la noche… Miró por decena vez por la ventana, hacia tan buena noche, tan clara con una suave brisa que le animaba a que hiciera algo. Cerró los ojos y de un salto se levantó de la cama con tanta mala pata que pisó su preciada gorra. Vaya día llevaba… Por suerte esta vez no había suspendido ninguna asignatura pero como había sacado un 5 en historia…

-¡Asco de historia!-exclamó Heiji mirando sus notas.- Para que la quiero si todos están muertos ¡es agua pasada! Si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí encerrado esta noche.

-¿Hablas conmigo Hei-chan?-gritó su madre desde la cocina mientras el bajaba por las escaleras.- ¡Habla más fuerte que no oigo!

-No te hablaba a ti- susurra en su oído divertido-

-¿Y con quien hablabas?

-Con mis notas…

Su madre no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver a su hijo tan deprimido haciéndole ojitos para que lo dejara salir.

-He dicho que no puedes salir hoy pero si quieres pasar las vacaciones de verano en Tokio por mi bien.- sentenció.

-¡Genial!- gritó- ¡voy a llamar Kudo!

Pero Heiji no llegó pues su madre le había quitado el teléfono.

-No molestes a Kudo el estará con sus amigos-

Dijo seria su madre, cosa que produjo la risa de Heiji que sentenció diciendo:

-Uno, él no tiene amigos, es un obseso de la literatura solo me tiene a mi. Y dos, seguro que está castigado esta noche porque, si no ha suspendido biología ¡tendrá un 5!- y continuó riendo mientras cogía su móvil.

Sonriente y victorioso subió a su habitación mientras buscaba el número de Shinichi en el móvil. Una vez lo encontró le llamó mientras buscaba una maleta donde poner su ropa, ya que él solo llama para avisar no para preguntar. El móvil sonó durante mucho rato hasta que porfin una voz deprimida contestó por el móvil a lo que Heiji por acto reflejo miró si había marcado bien el numero y para sorpresa suya ¡no! Esa voz se suponía que era Shinichi sorprendido solo pudo preguntar:

-¿K-Kudo? ¿K-Kudo Shinichi?

-¿Hattori? ¿Hattori Heiji?- contestó molesto- ¿Qué quieres?- pero no tubo más respuesta que un suspiro-… ¿hola? ¿H-Heiji?

-S-si soy yo jejeje perdona con esa voz de depresión no te había reconocido- rió divertido- ¿Al final has suspendido?

-¡NO!-exclamó para luego susurrar- tengo un 5 ¿y tu?

-Lo mismo- con un deje de tristeza en su voz- Bueno a lo que iba… Que voy a pasar las vacaciones contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero… ¿no deberías preguntármelo?

-¿Tú tienes planes?- preguntó extrañado.

-No… ¡pero puedo tenerlos!

-¡Claro conmigo!

-Em… v-vale…- sonrojado- p-pero Toyama vendrá ¿no?

-¿Es necesario? ¡Tú y yo ya es suficiente Shinichi!

-P-pero…-Shinichi ya no sabía como esconder su sonrojo y su curiosa madre empezaba a preguntar y él no sabía como hacer para que no viniera solo hasta que una brillante idea vino a su mente- ¡Pero Ran querrá verla!

-Vale…- suspiró derrotado- pero yo me quedo en tu casa no me vuelvo a quedar en casa de Mouri ese hombre me odia ¡y no se porque! En lo encantador que soy…

A esta afirmación Shinichi solo pudo reír mientras pensaba en que en efecto su amigo era encantador. Se despidieron decidiendo que tanto Heiji como Kazuha cogerían el primer metro hacía Tokio. Shinichi se dejó caer en el sofá mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a Ran para avisarla mientras pensaba en lo duro que sería esconder sus sentimientos hacia Heiji. Después de tanto tiempo siendo rivales, después amigos ahora él va y se enamora se sentía tan estúpido. Todo el verano lo pasaría con él… Shinichi solo pudo suspirar mientras su madre acariciaba su cabeza en un intento de reconfortarlo.


	2. 2- Vaya semanita

Miró otra vez el techo y acto seguido miró el reloj, eran las 9:15 am., sería hora de levantarse… de mala gana se levantó y abrió las ventanas viendo ese radiante sol de verano dándole calor mientras una suave brisa lo refresca, luego miró por la ventana y vio el parque donde en su niñez jugaba y ahora jugaban otros niños. Niños que le robaban su silencio y tranquilidad cuando deseaba leer, menos mal que en la biblioteca no se oía nada. Entonces recordó que Hattori se quedaba todo el verano con él y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos aceptó que todos sus planes de leer un montón de libros ya no se haría realidad. Shinichi lentamente entró en la ducha mimándose lentamente con cada gota que caía, estaba disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Al salir se vistió con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de un color azulado no muy llamativo con una camiseta de manga corta blanca con decorados azules. Salió de su habitación pensando en que deseaba desayunar y pasó por delante de una habitación totalmente preparada con su cama bien hecha, entró para quitarle algunas arrugas a la cama y, aunque lo había hecho infinitas veces ayer, miro si los muebles estaban limpios y que en los cajones de la mesa y en el armario no hubiera nada. Al ver que la habitación preparada para Hattori era la de al lado recordó todo el lío que montaron él y su madre…

Ayer domingo Shinichi tocaba su violín en el comedor mientras intentaba aceptar que Heiji pasaría el verano con él, a su "pesar". Su madre lo escuchaba embelesada mientras le decía que obra tocar. Mientras tocaba una de las piezas preferidas de su madre Shinichi recibió un mensaje con una melodía peculiar que los dos reconocieron que era la que se le había asignado a Heiji, pero ante el mensaje Shinichi algo nervioso continuó tocando. Cuando terminó divertida preguntó:

-¿No vas ni ha mirarlo?

-Ahora no- susurró mientras buscaba otra partitura.

-¡Perfecto lo leeré yo!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yukiko Kudo estaba leyendo tan tranquilamente el mensaje en voz alta.- Escucha bien he Shin-chan: "¡Enano! Te envío este mensaje para informarte que debes tener la habitación preparada para mañana que llegamos a las 13:00 horas, del metro iremos los cuatro a comer. Saludos Hattori."- su madre se quedó en silencio y exclamó- ¡Que malvado! No te ha enviado ni besos solo "saludos".

Shinichi sonrojado cogió el móvil y exclamó:

-¡A quién llama enano! Pero si solo era dos centímetros más alto que yo, ¡y he crecido!- ríe victorioso para luego sentenciar.- Dormirá en la habitación de invitados.

-De eso nada que está muy lejos- exclamó Yukiko.

-Pues por eso más tranquilidad para mi.

-Dormirá en la habitación que está al lado de la tuya porque… si quieres tranquilidad imagínate como se pondrá cuando se de cuenta que su habitación está a la otra punta del piso donde dormiréis.

Dicho esto Shinichi se imaginó como Hattori le pedía amablemente a gritos que le diera la explicación de porque él dormía lejos y en una habitación tan pequeña… Al imaginárselo no lo soportó oírlo gritar tanto… ¡No sobreviviría a esa experiencia! Finalmente aceptó lo que dijo su madre y prepararon la habitación cuando terminaron su madre le informó que se iba a Londres donde su padre la esperaba y les deseó un feliz verano con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño, lo que hizo enfadarse y sonrojarse a su hijo.

Suspirando Shinichi miró la hora, las 10:00, ¿como tardaba tanto en ducharse y arreglarse debería cambiar eso o Heiji le mataría a gritos? Desayunó y sonrió, se lavó los dientes y por décima vez se miraba en el espejo y se peinaba, finalmente pensó que su pelo estaba decente, cogió un papel, se puso colonia y se fue a casa de Ran.

Al llegar vio que la casa brillaba, saludo a Kogoro que no parecía muy feliz y a Ran diciendo:

-Hola Ran, buen trabajo, lo has dejado que ¡incluso brilla!- ríen los dos- pero… ¿que le pasa a tu padre?

-Que le he prohibido beber y fumar en casa y también que llegue borracho a casa.

Al decir todo eso Shinichi entendió el humor de Mouri pobre le habían quitado todas sus aficiones. Los dos dieron algunas vueltas al pueblo pensando a que restaurante podrían llevarlos y si hacerles un regalo de bienvenida o no. Finalmente Ran le compró un collar a Kazuha a conjunto con el suyo y también compró dos pulseras a juego una para Shinichi que a duras penas se la puso y otra para Hattori que evidentemente Shinichi le debía dar sino quería recibir una patada de las de Ran, pero él había decidido no decir que tenía una a juego.

Al comprar los regalos se hizo hora de ir a por sus invitados y se fueron algo nerviosos hacia la estación de metro.


End file.
